In recent years, some input devices are configured to receive multiple input operations, such as a shift operation and a finger touch operation. The shift operation may be entered via a pointing input member which can be held by a user's hand or finger and may be shifted in parallel, rocked, or pushed in order to move a pointer on a display or to switch icons. The touch operation may be entered via a touch input device on which a user moves fingers in order to input motion to move a pointer or to input a character. The touch input device may have an input surface on which a user can touch and may be called as a panel, a pad or a tablet for manuscript input. It is desirable to provide an input device with compact arrangement. For example, JP2009-26001A discloses an input device which has an integrated arrangement of the pointing member for shifting operation and the touch input device for touch operation.